guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood And Smoke
Overview Quest Summary: #Find Scout Melthoran in the Reed Bog. #Find Dark Oak in The Falls to the southwest. #Slay Drogo Greatmane. #Return the Bloody Heart to Dark Oak. #Return to Deep Root and tell him of Dark Oak's warning. Obtained from: :Deep Root in Ettin's Back (right in front of Ventari's Refuge) Requirements: :Dropping Eaves Reward: :*2,500 XP :* "I Will Survive!" :* Savage Shot :* Protective Spirit :* Barbed Signet :* Spirit Shackles :* Meteor Dialogue :"All this talk of traitors worries me. Although I am loathe to do so, it may be time to turn to alternative sources of information. Deep within the forest lives Dark Oak. He does not usually choose to show himself, but perhaps if our need is great he will make his presence known. One of my scouts named Melthoran, who is stationed in the Reed Bog, knows where to find him. We need someone to seek out Dark Oak and obtain his counsel. :Will you undertake this task?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Scout Melthoran) :"You wish to speak with Dark Oak? You're a braver man than I. When he deigns to show himself, he can be found to the southwest in the Falls. Good luck." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Dark Oak) :"I sense no fear in your heart. That is good, for there is no reason to fear me. I am but an aspect of nature, just as decay and death are part of the natural cycle. I already know the question you wish to ask, and yes, I can consult certain...powers to obtain and answer, though it may not be to your liking. The powers I would consult require sacrifices. If you wish me to consult with them, you must seek out the mighty Centaur lord called Drogo Greatmane. Bring me this centaur's heart, and you shall have the answers you seek." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Dark Oak) :"Let me look into the dark... I see a great beast, a great cat... a lion. This lion hungers. He is devouring... the forest... the entire forest... Nay, the entire world! A host of gleaming angels... no not angels but birds... carrion birds... bright and terrible as the sun accompany this lion. All falls before his hunger until naught is left but bitter ashes. That is all I see." Reward Dialogue :"This is a dire vision indeed. The lion he saw is obviously Kryta or the White Mantle but what of the carrion birds? I must consult with Evennia. Perhaps she can interpret this vision. Thank you my friend, for everything you have done for us." Walkthrough If you follow the quest arrow, this quest involves quite a bit of backtracking and killing the same mobs 3 times because of zoning. However, you can kill Drogo Greatmane on your way to find Dark Oak, and then simply deliver the heart to Dark Oak to complete the quest. Drogo Greatmane is located in the southeast portion of the Reed Bog, along the path to Dark Oak who is a short distance southwest of the entrance to The Falls. Most of the enemies are Maguuma Spiders that use Apply Poison, which can quickly poison much of your party. Skills that give Health Regeneration will help against the poison, condition removal is ineffective as they poison with every attack. Category:Prophecies quests